


A Rose in a Garden Full of Weeds

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug One-Shot, Miraculous Ladybug Trash, adrienette - Freeform, miraculous ladybug season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: In which Marinette is a princess, and Chat Noir is her knight.





	A Rose in a Garden Full of Weeds

**Author's Note:**

> This one is legit going to be serious this time, I swear.
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

"All along, it was a fever." 

_There once was a kingdom._

"A cold sweat hot-headed believer."

_This kingdom was ruled by a kind king, and a loving queen._

"I threw my hands in the air, said, 'Show me something.'"

_The kingdom was a happy one, but the king and queen felt as if they were missing something._

"He said, 'If you dare, come a little closer.'" 

_And so, a princess was born._

_She was everything a princess should be: kind, beautiful, compassionate, loving, gentle, selfless and adventurous._

"Round and around and around and around we go."

_Months with her drew into years, and the kingdom watched her grow into the fairest maiden in all the land. Eventually, they found her eighteenth birthday to be the following day, and she was to meet hundreds of suitors and choose one of them to be her groom, and the next king._

"Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know." 

She wanders farther into the royal garden, her light-pink gown brushing against the rose-covered hedges framing and shaping 'Le Labyrinthe de la Beauté'; The Maze of Beauty. She releases a breath and holds the last note of the girl's part of the duet before sitting down in a tree-swing tied to a great willow deep in the garden. The willow overhead sways with the wind, leaves occasionally leaving with the spring breeze. 

"Not really sure how to feel about it, it's something in the way you move." Her heart palpitates when a male voice sings the second part of the duet. Black-gloved hands settle gently over her own. "Makes me feel like I can't live without you, and it takes me all the way." 

The princess smiles lightly, her heart beating a mile a minute, and leans back into the torso of the man she's known and loved since she was a little girl. "I want you to stay," they harmonize lightly, and the sound is one to remember for its ringing, melodic beauty. 

The gloved hands leave her own, and the masked man walks around the swing and swoops into a bow before the princess. "My Lady." He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles gently, causing the princess to giggle quietly. 

"My knight," she addresses him with a small smile. "What brings a troublemaker like you to this calm safe-haven?"

He holds his chin in thought before a smirk dances across his lips. "I guess you could say I couldn't stay away from the most _mew_ -tiful _purr_ incess these lands have ever seen." 

She slaps his shoulder playfully, and he chuckles. "You've always been been quite the flirt, Chat Noir." 

Chat Noir winks. "You love me, Mari." 

And indeed, she does. 

Princess Marinette's heart constricts painfully when she remembers she won't able to see Chat Noir like this ever again... 

The prince in disguise sits down in the grass in front of Marinette and leans his head back into her lap. She strokes his dashing blonde hair lightly, and he hums in response. Of course, Princess Marinette is not aware of the fact that the man she is in love with is going to be one of the princes that will attend her birthday ball the following afternoon. Heck, she doesn't even know he's royalty! 

And she doesn't care, not one bit. 

"Chaton, have I ever told you that... I love you?" Her voice is a mere whisper as tears of dread, despair and heartbreak fill her shimmering blue eyes at the thought of marrying a man she doesn't love.

The boy clad in black stiffens, before he relaxes again, a content smile on his face. "I'll never get used to hearing those words come out of your mouth." Before Marinette can protest, he adds, "It's like something out of a dream." Blood pools into the bluenette's cheeks, and she's rendered speechless. Chat Noir leans his head back onto her lap and looks up at her with a teasing smile. "You're too beautiful for this world." 

Of course, that comment doesn't make it any easier for her to breathe, nor does it calm her pounding heart. "Sh-shut it." Chat chuckles softly and runs a gloved hand over her cheek. Marinette looks away sheepishly. "C-can you take off the glove please? J-just this one time..."

Chat hesitates before a small smile pulls at his lips. "Just this one time." He slowly tugs one of the black-leather gloves off to reveal a soft-looking, calloused hand.

Marinette immediately reaches for the bare hand and brings it up to cup her cheek. A sigh of pleasure escapes her mouth at the skin-to-skin contact. Chat's chest tightens at the feeling of her warm cheek against his palm. His hand tingles, and a bright blush makes its way to his cheeks when Marinette kisses the inside of his palm gently. Electricity shoots through him, and he physically shivers.

"Your hand is warm," she murmurs quietly, her hot breath caressing his bare hand lightly.

"U-um yeah, er—yeah...," Chat sputters, his cherry cheeks only slightly hidden by the mask adorning his face. 

A small giggle escapes Marinette's mouth, and she weaves her fingers through his ungloved fingers. "I've never gotten to feel your bare hand," she comments sadly, her eyes sparking with fresh tears.

Chat turns around so he is kneeling before her. "Hey, hey, my Lady, don't cry." A sob leaves Marinette's mouth, and Chat shushes her lightly. "Shh, shh. Here, how about this? What if I told that... I _will_ be at your birthday ball tomorrow?"

This catches the crying girl's attention. "Wh-what?" Her whole face lights up and her heart soars. "Really?! How?"

"Let's just say... I have a higher ranking than you think."

Her eyes widen. "A-are you a prince? Are you one of the suitors?" Her excitement builds at the possibility of her marrying Chat. 

A smirk crawls across Chat's lips. "Maybe."

Marinette groans in frustration. "Come on! Please, just tell me."

Chat stands and gently pulls his hand away from Marinette's. He slips the black-leather glove back on as he says, "If you truly love me, you'll recognize me."

Before she is able to respond, Chat seemingly disappears right before her eyes. Determination fills her, and she stands up, fists clenched.

"I will figure out who you are, Chat Noir. I know this, because I love you with all of my heart." This statement brings a smile to Chat's face as he hides behind the large willow he was just sitting under. 

"I hope so, Mari. I hope so."

 

***   *   ***

 

The day seemingly rushes by in a flurry of ball gowns, people asking Marinette's opinion on things, and vexing conversations about where everything will go. Said princess face-plants onto her big, queen-sized mattress and lets out a sigh of relief. 

"I am so done with this whole 'birthday ball' thing," she groans, sitting up and walking towards her master bathroom to prepare herself a bath. 

The door to her vast room opens, and her closest friend on the servant staff runs in carrying a bunch of ball gowns. She sets them down on Marinette's bed and looks up to see the girl creeping towards her bathroom. "Mari! Girl, what have I told you about starting your own bath! It's not proper." Alya puts her hands on her hips, and raises an eyebrow sassily.

Marinette halts in her tread and sends Alya a deadpanned look. "I don't need someone to turn a faucet for me. Or undress me!" Marinette throws her hands up in the air and scurries to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

Alya pounds on the door from the other side. "Do you want me to get fired?! At least let me make sure the water's the right temperature!"

"I can do it myself, Alys. But thanks!" She laughs wholeheartedly when Alya groans loudly.

"Fine. I've set a variety of ball gowns on your bed to choose from when you're done." Retreating footsteps notify Marinette that Alya is leaving her gigantic bedroom. A thought strikes her, and she unlocks the bathroom door and cracks it open so that if she gets overheated, a little of cool air can get in. After all, the day has been an incredibly hot one. 

She releases a breath and approaches the gigantic tub. The metal of the cool faucet feels nice against her slim fingers as she turns it, and warm water cascades out of it.

"Boy, have I needed this," Marinette murmurs, slipping into the tub soundlessly. Warm water rushes around her, and she picks up cherry-blossom flavored soap. Bubbles rise around her, and she completely dunks herself under water.

Just as she closes her eyes to relax, an odd sound reaches her ears from underwater. She lifts her head to better hear what it is, but hears nothing. Marinette sinks her head back underwater, her face still above the surface so she can breathe. 

A thump in the near future catches her attention, and her eyes fly open. A voice bouncing off the walls of her room causes her to sit up. "...warned you I'd come up if you didn't answer!"

_Chat? Shit!_

"Chat, do—" the door flies open to reveal Chat Noir in all his leather-coated glory. His eyes scan the room until they fall upon Mari, who's cheeks are bright red as she attempts to cover her naked body with soap bubbles.

"Oh, _shit!"_ he exclaims, his cheeks quickly heating up too as he looks away from his Lady. "So, uhm, what's up?"

Marinette's eyes widen in disbelief. _"Get out!"_

"R-right!" He hurriedly turns and shuts the door, sinking down it on the other side. "Hot _damn."_ Perverted thoughts may or may not fly through Chat's head as he waits for Marinette to be done with her bath. 

The door crawls up open slowly, and Chat moves so Marinette comes stumbling out in a towel. His eyes run over her body, and he sheepishly blushes and turns away when she glares at him. It's true: their love is real. But they have never really 'touched' each other much before, especially not in the nude. 

Chat believes that Marinette deserves her privacy and respects her need to save herself until marriage. He, however, refuses to let her lose her v card to some other dipshit prince out there. 

"I-I'm supposed t-to try on those ball gowns," Marinette stammers, pointing at the layer of fluff and silk resting on her large mattress. 

A smirk makes its way to Chat's face. "Great, now I can give you my opinion." 

"Oh goody," she chimes sarcastically, padding over to her bed. The bluenette single-handedly picks up a golden ball gown that looks strangely like Cinderella's and holds her towel against her body with the other hand. She turns to look at Chat. "Do you mind?" She giggles when he groans and turns around. 

"You'll probably look great in all of them," Chat comments, his eyes tracing the walls and wood floor in an almost impatient manner.

Marinette decides to ask a question that has been ebbing at the edge of her mind. "After that dramatic exit earlier, I didn't believe I'd be seeing you until tomorrow. What brings you back?"

Blush dusts Chat's cheeks, and he scratches the back of his neck. "Well, you know what they say: 'curiosity killed the cat.'"

Fingers gently brushes the back of his neck, and a pair of lips slowly hover over the skin there. "And satisfaction brought it back." Marinette applies a slow, languid kiss there, on the nape of his neck. Shivers run down Chat's spine, and butterflies explode in his stomach. The feeling slowly moves up from his stomach to his chest, and he turns to see Marinette in the golden gown.

He inhales sharply, his breath caught in his throat. "Wow—um... You look... I-I um... Yeah..." His eyes hungrily roam up and down her body before finally landing on her face. Her lips part slightly, and Chat's vision gets a little hazy.

Marinette looks down shyly. "Do I look okay?"

A laugh leaves Chat's mouth, and Marinette turns her head in embarrassment. "Okay? 'Okay' can't even begin to describe how you steal my breath away." He leans in and whispers, "Like a thief in the night."

With hot cheeks, Marinette grabs bunches of her dress in her hands and wrings the fabric around. The gold material is like silk under her touch. A sudden, small sigh escapes her mouth when Chat kisses the spot behind her ear.

"I have actually been designing my own gown...," Marinette murmurs quietly, avoiding Chat's gaze as he openly stares down at her after pulling away.

He raises an eyebrow behind the leather black mask in interest. "Oh, yeah? I bet that's better than everything here." A crooked smile stretches across his face, a smile that makes Marinette's stomach do somersaults. 

"O-oh, no, I don't know...," she trails off wistfully, her eyes falling on the wardrobe a few paces away. 

Chat follows her gaze, and a large grin takes the crooked grin's place. "Is it done yet?"

Marinette moves to stand defensively in front of the wardrobe, holding up a single finger sternly. "Ah, ah, ah. You'll get to see my gown tomorrow." A giddy sort of erratic feeling fills her at the thought, and Chat chuckles lightly.

A knock on the door causes the two lovers to startle, and the voice of Marinette's best friend is faint but comprehensible through the thick wooden doors. "Mari? Girl, are you done yet? I'm supposed to get you ready for bed!"

 _"Go, that way, that way!"_ Marinette hisses, shooing Chat into her gigantic walk-in closet. _"Go! Go! Go!"_ Just as she closes the door behind Chat, the bedroom doors burst open and Alya strolls in.

She raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the princess. "You good?"

Marinette waves her hand about nonchalantly. "Pfft, yes! I-in fact, I'm better than good! I'm great! Not like, randomly great though because that doesn't makes sense, I just mean in general it's, um, it's all good—n-not that anything bad has happened! Why would you think that? I'm fine! I'm perfect! I'm fantabulous! I'm... done talking now." 

Alya's laugh resonates around the room. "I don't even want to know!" she exclaims through her bouts of laughter. She halts in her fit of hilarity when she catches sight of Marinette's ballgown. "Oh my god! You look amazing, girl!" she squeals and jumps around like a bunny.

"Thanks!" Marinette gushes, holding out the silks of the golden gown. "It is a really nice dress... but it doesn't really seem like my style."

"Why would you think that?" Alya queries, plopping down on Marinette's bed next to the pile of ballgowns.

"Well...," Marinette pauses before she remembers who's hiding in the closet and probably listening to their conversation, "guess you'll find out tomorrow!" she says in a teasing voice, pulling Alya up and pushing her out of the room. "I'm feeling rather drowsy and can dress myself so goodbye and goodnight!" she sings, closing the door in Alya's face when she turns to protest.

A breath of relief leaves Marinette's mouth, and the door of her walk-in closet creaks open. "Is she gone?" 

"Yep," Marinette chimes, passing Chat as he leaves the closet. "And now it is time to change into my nightgown." She turns and closes the door, and Chat glances at the wardrobe through the corner of his eye. Just as he's about to step towards it, the closet door opens, and Marinette pops her head out. "Oh yeah! And no peeking at my dress!" 

When she disappears behind the closet door again, Chat pouts.

_Aw, man. But at least it'll probably be worth the wait. Mari looks stunning in everything._

The minutes tick by, and Marinette steps out of the wardrobe in a silky pink nightgown. The two lovebirds talk until the sun begins to rise over the horizon. 

Chat sits up sleepily. "I better get going, m'Lady." Marinette nods sleepily in response, her eyes drooping shut. Chat smiles gently before bending down and kissing her forehead. "I love you, Mari."

Marinette smiles in her sleep, and Chat Noir vanishes. 

 

***   *   ***

 

The next day is a stressful one. Marinette is woken up at 5 something in the morning, rushed around for last minute planning and detailing, and then pushed back into her room to get ready. She locks her bedroom door so Alya can't come in and try to help her get ready, then walks towards her wardrobe. A mixture of impatience and excitement swirl inside of her, and she pulls the doors to the tall, wooden wardrobe open to reveal her ball gown.

The red gown with eccentric black highlights here and there had turned out marvelous, and pride swells in Marinete's chest. She gently unhooks the dress from its hanger, and holds it out in front of her. A chime from the grand clock in her bedroom alerts her of the fact that it's noon, and she hurriedly gets dressed. Her bedroom doors bulge as someone tries to open them. "Mari? Unlock the doors! Your guests are beginning to arrive, and something tells me you're not ready!"

"I never see you anymore, please come out the door. It's like you've gone away," Marinette sings to herself quietly, unlocking the door only to have Alya come stumbling in. "Love is an open door!" she belts loudly, giggling all the while doing so. 

Alya's eyes land on the floor and slowly trail up Marinette's red and black ball gown, chocolate-green orbs widening in surprise and excitement. "I don't remember seeing this work of art with the other ballgowns!" Alya squeals animatedly, playing with the 'poof' of the dress in awe.

A nervous blush stains Mari's cheeks. "I-I know. I—um, I made it." Her gaze moves to the floor bashfully when Alya looks at her in shock and even more surprise.

"Holy shit! Pardon my French—but this is amazing! You have a talent!" the ombré screeches happily. Marinette slaps a hand over Alya's mouth and looks over the overly-ecstatic girl's shoulder and out the open door. When she is sure no one has heard Alya, a sigh of relief escapes her mouth. 

"Shh! I don't want anyone to know I made my own dress. It's improper, and I think mother and father would be disappointed."

Alya gawks at her. "How—ah, forget it. Talented people are so complicated." She waves her hand about before brightening again. "Let's put your face on!"

"My what?" Marinette queries worriedly, tripping slightly when Alya turns her around and starts pushing her towards the make-up mirror. 

Half an hour later, Marinette finds herself gawking at her reflection. "Holy shit."

Alya smirks and looks around. "Mari? Where'd ya go? I only see... this gorgeous girl sitting in front of your mirror!" Alya pokes Marinette's side, and the princess squeals.

"Thank you so much, Alys!" She jumps up and hugs her best friend. 

The ombré pats her shoulder with a small smile. "Anytime, Girl." 

They pull apart and Marinette dashes towards her closet. "Shoes! Shoes... I need shoes! Not pink, not green! Not aquamarine! Ah!" she exclaims, pulling out a pair of black dress-heels. "Perfection!" 

She slips them on and giddily and wobbles over to Alya. Marinette stumbles, and Alya holds her upright. "Blow them away," Alya murmurs encouragingly, nudging her towards her bedroom doors. 

The princess nods, tears of happiness in her eyes. "Thanks for always being here, Alya."

A tear slips down Alya's cheek, and she smiles. "Of course, Mari. You'll always be my bestie." The two share one last hug before Marinette opens her doors and walks towards the direction of the two grand staircases leading to the ballroom. 

 

***   *   ***

 

Adrien enters the vicinity with a large smile on his face. Today is the day. He has confidence and believes that Marinette will recognize him if she truly loves him. If she doesn't...

Then maybe it just isn't meant to be.  

He pushes past all of the other suitors from faraway kingdoms, neighboring kingdoms, rich kingdoms, poor kingdoms... and starts to feel slightly intimidated. 

_What if she can't tell it's me?_

He mentally slaps himself. 

_Have some Chat confidence, and pull yourself together, Agreste!_

The grand clock adorning the wall says it's **12:30 PM.** Excitement, fear, nerves, and many other emotions fill him to the brim. 

But most of all, he feels love. 

God, he loves Marinette so much it hurts. 

That's why he sends glares of all sorts to every prince in the room. 

_Go away, you bastards, she's mine!_

Trumpets blare their loud yet melodic music, snapping Adrien out of his jealous haze. His eyes move up to where the two grand staircases meet in the middle. Two trumpet players are standing on the balcony, their beautiful tunes alerting the room that the princess is coming. Both of them step aside, and Adrien's jaw drops to the floor. 

_Holy shit._

Marinette steps up to the balcony, her mostly red ballgown forming a teacup shape around her and to the floor. Her hair is down in smooth, curly waves, and a single red hair clip holds a portion of the front back. Her face is covered in make-up, and though Adrien himself prefers her natural, she still looks absolutely stunning, breathtaking, gorgeous, too beautiful for words—

She smiles charmingly, her red lipstick really making her cerulean-blue eyes pop with life and color. Her father steps up next to her and takes her arm while one of the trumpet players starts talking. "And now!" His voice booms around the room, authority and honor present in its depths. "We present to you... Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng of the Kingdom Miraculous!" Applause erupts around the room, and a few of the princes wolf-whistle. Adrien sends them hard glares while he applauds politely. 

Marinette's father, King Thomas, guides her down on the staircases, and they politely converse. 

"Go blow them away, honey. But—not that kind of blow. Save that for the honeymoon," Tom teases, causing Marinette's cheeks to match the color of her dress.

"Papa!" she hisses, looking away from him in embarrassment as he chuckles. 

"Just kidding, good luck, Mari," he says when they reach the bottom of the staircase. He kisses her cheek, and her blush fades as she smiles lightly at her father. 

Marinette's gaze travels over the crowd, and her older guests begin ballroom dancing. She feels the eyes of many upon her, and it is quite unnerving. 

"Excuse me," someone taps her shoulder, and hope swells in Marinette. That hope fades when she turns to see a scarlet-haired boy with a shy smile on his face, "may I have this dance?" 

A polite smile graces Marinette's lips, and she responds as such: "Of course." They dance for a good three minutes, exchanging polite conversation, and this is how a good portion of Marinette's afternoon goes. Her good mood has slowly been decreasing by the minute, for she has yet to dance with a prince who reminds her of Chat at all. She expects the said boy to drop hints, and she has received nothing like that yet. 

She curtsies and bids goodbye to Prince Nino, a prince who has not been able to keep his eyes off of another girl on the other side of the room. Marinette had soon realized that he was staring at none other than Alya, and had urged him to go and talk to her. He had thanked her and gone on his way. 

Marinette closes her eyes, soaking in the moment of peace—albeit, the classical music from the live performers and the conversation of others still continues. 

A warm, calloused finger taps her bare shoulder, and electricity shoots down her spine. The sudden jolt surprises Marinette, and she turns to see one of the most handsome boys she's ever laid her eyes upon. 

His gentle, bright green eyes are more than a little riveting, and his blonde hair shines under the light of the room. Marinette's heart pounds roughly in her chest, and she is taken aback by the sudden feeling.

_Could it be...?_

A small smirk curves his lips, and a light blush stains his cheeks. "Might you do me the honor of allowing me to have this dance, m'Lady?"  

And at that moment, she knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this piece. It was the perfect mixture of comedy and romance. 
> 
> Leaving kudos encourages me to work faster. :)
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
